


If Only You Knew

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform, satzu angst, satzu oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Summary: Chou Tzuyu is planning to ask Minatozaki Sana to be her girlfriend... not until Sana introduces her to Park Jihyo, Sana's girlfriend.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 27





	If Only You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all saw the tag??? Yep.. I just need to ya know... Oh well, enjoy :>>

"What are these for?" Chaeyoung asks.

"Oh. They're nothing," Tzuyu gathers up the stuffs and then puts them into paper bags.

Chaeyoung eyes her. "Nothing? Are you sure?"

Tzuyu grins at her. "Yes. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"What brings me here?" Chaeyoung asks in disbelief. Tzuyu nods in reply. "Uhuh." Chaeyoung then rolls her eyes, still processing what Tzuyu asked her. "We're supposedly going to have a date! Me, YOU, and Dahyun unnie."

Tzuyu blinks her eyes. "Oh."

"'Oh'? That's your reply?! Oh come on, Tzu, you forgot about it? You're the one who planned it all along!"

Tzuyu scratches her nape. "I'm sorry. I've been so occupied these past few days." Tzuyu stands up, starts to carry all her stuffs and then looks at Chaeyoung. "What are you waiting for? Let's go! You don't want Dahyun unnie waiting, right?"

Chaeyoung massages her temples. "It's only 11 am, for pete's sake, Chou Tzuyu."

_"Oh."_

"You know, you should take a seat first then tell me what is or are occupying you these past few days. Go on. I'll listen."

Tzuyu sighs in defeat. "Well." She puts down all the paper bags and follows the order of the shorter one. "Those things," she points at the paper bags. "They're for Sana unnie."

"Sana unnie?" Chaeyoung tilts her head because of curiosity.

Tzuyu bops her head. "I'm planning to ask her to be girlfriend."

The silence slowly envelops them. As soon as Chaeyoung furrows her eyebrows, she breaks the silence asking, "You what?!"

"I'm asking Sana unnie to be my girlfriend," Tzuyu repeats.

Chaeyoung's eyes widens. "OMG! I'm so happy for you!" Chaeyoung claps in tiny.

Tzuyu smiles. "Thank you. I've been drowning in that thought for the last months. I've decided to finally act it out."

"So, what's your plan?" Chaeyoung asks.

*

"How's our baby Yoda?"

Tzuyu frowns. "Jeongyeon unnie, I'm not a baby anymore!"

Jeongyeon laughs. "You're still a baby in our eyes, right Nay?"

"Of course! Tzuyu will forever be our baby, babe," Nayeon agrees.

"When will you come home?" 

"Tzuyu-ah, about that, we will be coming home next month! Can you believe it? I mean, it has been almost a year since me and Jeong have been married. It still feels like it was yesterday for me," Nayeon speaks. 

"Ya, that's only a sign that you're already old. Can we like reschedule our flight? I am so bored here in London. I miss eating authentic kimchi and korean foods already," Jeongyeon states.

Nayeon hits her. "Reschedule our flight?! You were the one who arranged this 'honeymoon trip'! Basically, it's your fault."

"My fault?! Did I say that I regret going here in London?! Oh my god, Im Nayeon!"

"Uhm," Tzuyu utters. The married couple continues to bicker with each other so Tzuyu ends the call.

Later on, Tzuyu hears a knock on her door. 

"Mina unnie!"

"And me!"

"Momo unnie?!" Tzuyu freezes. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Momoring wants to have a sleep over here tonight so yeah. Is it okay?" Mina asks.

"Of course! Come in!"

*

"I heard that you're planning to ask Sana unnie to be your girlfriend," Dahyun whispers to Tzuyu.

Tzuyu coughs right after hearing Dahyun. 

"Omo, omo! Here, drink this," Dahyun offers a glass of water. 

"Thank you, unnie."

"You okay now?"

Tzuyu nods. 

"Is it true?" Dahyun asks.

"Yes," Tzuyu replies shyly.

"Oh, don't be shy. Did you know that Chaeng said yes to me because I gave her some strawberry related stuffs?" Dahyun winks.

Tzuyu covers in mouth. "JJinja?! I didn't know!"

Dahyun puts her index finger near her mouth. "Let's keep it as our tiny little secret," she giggles.

*

"Are you ready?" Chaeyoung asks Tzuyu from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah. But I'm nervous."

"That's natural. Just try to act normal in front of her."

Tzuyu is now waiting for Sana to arrive. The day that she'll ask Sana to be girlfriend has come. Tzuyu closes her eyes. She starts chanting and cheering for herself. When she hears the door chime, she opens her eyes. They land on Sana. _Who is holding someone's hand._

"C-Chaeng," she calls her best friend.

"What?" Chaeyoung asks. "What's happening?"

Tzuyu sees Sana stopped to search for her. 

"She's with somebody," Tzuyu said calmly.

"W-What?! Maybe that's her f-friend. Don't lose hope, Tzu!" Chaeyoung tells her.

"She's holding her hand."

"Oh no. Tzuyu, don't formulate anything, okay? Let her be the one to tell you things."

Sana waves at Tzuyu when she found her. Tzuyu waves back. _Nervously._

"I'm sorry, I'm late," Sana forms a curve line on her lips. 

Tzuyu stands up and bows at the two. "It's fine, unnie. I just arrived, too." _Lies._

"Sit down, _baby_ ," Sana tells the other girl. 

"Baby?!" Chaeyoung speaks in other line. "Tzuyu--"

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell things about her," Sana says to Tzuyu.

Tzuyu's shoulders and lips drop. "Ne?" she asks.

Sana intertwines her hand with the other. "This is Park Jihyo. _She's my girlfriend._ "

"G-Girlfriend?" Tzuyu asks.

"Yes. Introduce yourself to my _friend_ , baby."

Jihyo smiles at Tzuyu. "I've heard so many things about you, Tzuyu-ssi. By the way, I'm Park Jihyo. Thank you for being such a good friend to Sana. It's nice to finally meet you!"

Tzuyu bows. "N-No. It's nothing, unnie. She's also a good f-friend to me!"

"You two are so cute! My two favorite persons are talking to each other. I'm so soft," Sana says.

_Good thing the waiter saves Tzuyu's day._

"Tzuyu-ah," Sana calls.

"Hmm?"

"I'm just wondering. What are those for?" Sana points at the paper bags that are supposed to be given to her.

"Tzuyu wipes her mouth after munching her cake. "Oh." Tzuyu thinks of something to cover up for those gifts. "Mommy, sent these scented candles for me. I received these last week. They are many so I decided to bring some for you since I remember that you love scented candles, specially with these scents," Tzuyu lies. She hands the paper bags to Sana.

She watches Sana as her eyes sparkle because of the scented candles. "Omo! They're so fragrant! I love them! Please tell your Mommy that I love them!" Sana exclaims. "Smell this, baby," Sana tells Jihyo. "It smells delicious, right?" Sana asks. Jihyo agrees, showing her gummy smiles to Sana.

Tzuyu looks away. It's so painful to see the couple in front of them. She holds her tears then distracts herself by using her phone.

_"Oh."_

Sana and Jihyo face Tzuyu. "What's wrong?" Sana asks.

"Chaeng texted me telling that she needs my help ASAP," Tzuyu lies. _Again._

"JJinja?! Well, you should go now. Chaeyoung must be really in need of help," Sana utters.

"Is it okay?" Tzuyu asks. Tzuyu cannot handle facing the couple anymore. She's breaking. She's at the verge.

"Yes, of course! Don't worry about us, Tzuyu-ah!" Sana assures her with a smile. 

"Well then, I should be going now," Tzuyu stands up and bows at the two. "It's nice to meet you, Jihyo-unnie!"

"Take care, Tzuyu-ssi," Jihyo tells her.

"See you next week, Tzuyu-ah!"

As soon as Tzuyu walks away from the couple, her tears drop endlessly. 

_If only she made a move when she realized that she has feeling for Sana._

_If only Sana didn't meet Park Jihyo._

_If only Sana knew that Tzuyu has feelings for her._

_If only Sana feels the same way as Tzuyu._

Tzuyu peeks at Sana before leaving the place. She sighs then wipes her tears. _"If only you knew."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote for SaTzu kskdjksd it's kinda my thing to angst a ship when it's my first time writing a fic for them oof TMI-- NE WAYYY I hope you liked it (?) This oneshot is rushed so it contains grammatical errors and may confuse y'all idk ;-; Please leave your thoughts on my cc @kookeunayeon 🤭
> 
> For more aus/oneshots/angsts visit my twt acc @kookeunayeon 💙 xoxo


End file.
